Reading the Mystery: Maze of Bones
by Miss Classified
Summary: The characters of PJO and 39 clues come together to read their books. They're located in some place named "Base 1" read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Classified: It's getting really lonely here **

**Maxi the dog: ruff (I know how you feel)**

**Miss Classified: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Fiske POV:

I was having a wonderful day with Amy and Dan training and teaching them skills to being a Madrigal, until a smell came to my nose. It smelled sweet, and alluring. I felt sleepy and my eyes began to close.

"Uncle Fiske!" Amy yelped. She began to look woozy, which look kind of funny when she was in karategi. She then buckled her knees and collapsed.

"Amy," I murmured. I soon started kneeling, and saw Dan entering the gym he ran to us eyes with worry, but he collapsed when he was just halfway there. I finally gave up and closed my eyes drifting off into unconsciousness.

Natalie POV:

I sighed as my brother was on his laptop, I mean how much longer until he gets off that laptop and brings me shopping?

"Brother," I whined. "How much longer, please?"

"A few more minutes, dear sister," he said his eyes not taking off his laptop.

Twenty minutes passed by. Twenty more minutes passed by. I felt a prick on my neck, and I saw Ian's eyes widened. I saw a dart on his shoulder, and the boy went down, I didn't know what happened next because I was soon asleep.

Hamilton POV:

"Kick the football, Madison!" I screamed. My sister kicked the football way too hard because it hit the soft spot. I saw one dart on each of my sister's shoulders. I ran to them to see if they were hurt, but I was out in a few minutes.

Sinead POV:

My brothers were causing such havoc I was hearing it from my room! And my room is supposed to be soundproof! Nothing can be heard from the outside and nothing can be heard from the inside! I yet again heard a loud BOOM! That was enough! I heard too many explosions!

I marched to my room, and kicked the lab door open.

"Ned! Ted!" I yelled. "I've had enough of this-" I was cut off by a fist hurtling to my temple.

Anonymous POV:

"Milady, are you sure about this?" I said quivering.

"Yes I'm sure my dear," said Milady. Milady isn't my employer's real name I just prefer to call her that, since I was very loyal. "They must know of each other's existence. Are you disobeying me and not capturing the gods?"

"No, Milady, I'm currently quivering here."

"Don't worry now, just throw the three detonator bombs and they're out. You can then call your brother and he'll capture the half-bloods."

"Yes, Milady," I said gulping. The gods were in a council meeting, and were now arguing. I took this as an advantage and threw down the spheres. A bright flash illuminated the room I entered the room with a feeling of success. All the gods including Hestia were unconscious. I dragged their bodies to the transporter, and threw them in. Milady will have to take care of them then, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my brother's number.

"Hey, bro," I said. "It's time to cap the half-bloods now." Yes I said _cap_ it was my cookie little way of saying capture.

"Okay sis, thanks for saying." He replied cheekily.

Anonymous 2 POV:

After my sister called, I began setting the trap. I was going to capture four half-bloods Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. I saw them coming. They were laughing at a joke Thalia had said. I took out the detonator and threw it down. A bright white light almost blinded me. The light faded and I was seeing the four teens unconscious. I opened up the transporter, and slipped them in. I jumped in after them.

*(^)*(^)*

_Three hours after capture:_

No one's POV:

Everyone woke up and began to feel suspicious. They saw two people-a boy and a girl-sitting on chairs. The girl was wearing a gray turtle neck long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, knee-length boots, and she was reading a book that seemed to be in a different language. She was undeniably pretty with dark brown hair that glided to her right, and deep brown eyes and pink rosy cheeks. The boy now was handsome he had the same eyes and hair as the girl, and looked toughly muscled, but not too tough to look like a bodyguard, more like a physically fit. His hair was neatly combed and was close cropped. He had a faint smile and looked like he can smile all day, he was on his laptop. He wore a plain white shirt and khaki shorts. They both looked like siblings.

They looked up from what they were doing and noticed the gods, half-bloods, and clue hunters looking at them. The girl put her book down, and the boy closed his laptop they put the objects away at the same time. They both smiled and the girl spoke first.

"My name is Shaila, this is my brother Gabe." She said. The boy named Gabe grinned.

"KAYLA!" Gabe screamed. A thump and a crash, sounded throughout the hall. A portion of a wall slid open. A girl with dirty blond hair and startling green eyes came running in.

"They're awake," they both said.

"Gabe no need to scream and Shaila could you keep your brother in control from screaming. You two are dismissed. Wait scratch that, only Gabe is dismissed." Kayla said.

"Why only Gabe?" Shaila complained.

"Because you're my bodyguard, Shaila," Kayla replied. "Gabe is just helping out."

Shaila groaned and sat down on the chair and made a shooing motion at her brother.

"Anyways," Kayla continued. "The reason why you are all here is because you both have problems, and I was thinking you guys could help each other. You two groups, read two books. _The Maze of Bones _and _the Lightning Thief_. You will read them together, but first let's introduce ourselves, clue hunters please go first."

"Amy Cahill"

"Dan Cahill"

"Fiske Cahill"

"Madison Holt"

"Reagan Holt"

"Hamilton Holt"

"Sinead Starling"

"Ned Starling"

"Ted Starling"

"Ian Kabra"

"Natalie Kabra"

Kayla nodded in approval and signaled the gods and half-bloods.

"Zeus"

"Poseidon"

"Hades"

"Demeter"

"Apollo"

"Artemis"

"Athena"

"Dionysus"

"Aphrodite"

"Hephaestus"

"Ares"

"Hestia"

"Percy Jackson"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Thalia Grace"

"Nico di Angelo"

Kayla smiled and nodded at their participation.

"Kayla EvaHart"

"Shaila Arturo"

"Okay now that we have the names down, do we have any questions?"

Amy raised her hand.

"Yes, Amy?" Kayla asked.

"Where are we?"

"A place that no one knows of except me, Gabe, and Shaila," Kayla replied. "You may call this place base 1 if you like."

Apollo raised his hand.

"Yes, Apollo?"

"Is Shaila single?" Shaila looked shocked at this question

"Yes, Apollo yes she is. Sadly you'd have to get through her brother Gabe if you want to date her." Shaila looked relieved when she heard this.

Shaila raised her hand.

"Yes, Shaila?"

"Can we stop now and read?"

"Yeah," I tossed _The Maze of Bones_ to Athena she caught it with ease. "Please read Lady Athena."

Athena nodded in appreciation and began to read.

"Chapter one"

**And that's how far I'll go. **

**P.S. I don't own PJO and 39 clues!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Classified: Sorry for the last chapter! My brother and dog was staring at me, then my mom and dad joined in which really creeped me out! That's why I rushed. And also the grammar mistakes will soon be fixed! I'll keep on doing! Also thanks for The Girl of the Moon for reminding me something! I FORGOT TO CAPTURE JONAH! So I finally gave Kayla a reason to dismiss Gabe, to cap Jonah!**

**Maxi the dog: ruff! (Yay!)**

**Miss Classified: So this chapter is going to be better or something else in your opinion. ON WITH THE STORY!**

A giant green swirling vortex opened up when Athena was about to read.

"AHHHHHH!" came a familiar voice. Soon Jonah Wizard popped out of the vortex.

"Yo! Why am I here! Ain't I supposed to be at my dressin' room?" Jonah yelled.

"We were supposed to be training right now!" said Fiske his hands on his hips.

"I was supposed to go shopping!" yelped Natalie.

"We were playing football!"

A loud argument broke across the room. Shaila glared at Kayla she had warned her earlier before the capture that this would happen. Kayla nodded and dismissed her bodyguard making a phone gesture at her with her hands meaning that she'll call her if needed. Shaila left the room quietly letting the argument roll on.

"QUIET!" screamed Kayla. "Remember, when I told you guys the reason why you were captured? It was supposed to be quiet in here. And I think I know what the gods are thinking, 'Why capture us if you could just capture the half-bloods' I captured you because you wouldn't listen to your children, and roll on with your usual lives while another part of the world is in war! The clue hunters at least have sympathy to help! I also wanted you guys to know how your children felt about you! And the clue hunters would love balance in the world! Especially the Madrigals! Now are there any other questions that you would like answered properly?" Kayla asked. "I'm ready to just open up and tell you."

"Why is this place called Base One?" asked Athena.

"Because there are other bases like these, all up to Base Thirty, but that's how far I'll go."

"This room looks peasant-like, I suppose this was once looking better before" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Kayla answered. "It was the control room once, but Base one had too many infiltrations and break-ins we had to shut this place down. Luckily all those stopped once this was shut down, people wanted to secretly open this baby back up, but it was too much of a risk."

"What organization do you belong to?" Ian asked.

"The G.O.P. and it is government not organization," Kayla answered.

"Why do you have a bodyguard and where is she?" asked Athena.

"Shaila was hired by Daddy," Kayla answered. "She's one of the best bodyguards Daddy could muster. Her brother was a bonus. He helps from time to time."-Kayla thought for a second-"Shaila is probably at the study den with her brother checking on the security, if not then she's doing some target shooting. The reason why I have her is because I need extra protection even though I've been personally trained by the best."

"How many skills does Shaila have?" asked Annabeth hoping to know a bit of skill information about Shaila.

"Oh! That girl's got a lot of skill!" exclaimed Kayla. "She's a pilot, expert sharpshooter, a third degree black-belt, professional fencer, a gourmet chef, certified diplomat, and a bunch more I don't know of."

"Yo, dat girl got her some serious talent!" said Jonah clearly amazed by Shaila.

"Yeah, that's why daddy hired her!" said Kayla replying.

"How about me and the Gods just flash out of here?" said Zeus with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"You can't do that," Kayla said grinning. "Shaila got that covered, but I don't know how. Even if you tried your best you'll be just wasting your magic."

Zeus's smirk wiped of his face.

"How highly guarded is this place?" asked Fiske.

"It's highly guarded with a lion, tiger, highly sensitive cameras, and five star hundred high res cameras intelligently hidden in each room."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dan. "Did you say lion and tiger?"

"Yeah, Gabe's native African lion, and Shaila's unique Siberian white tiger."

"Sweet!" said Dan.

"How could that be sweet if the animals might attack us!" yelled Natalie

"They could be friendly," said Hamilton defending his best friend.

"Yo, wait! Wha 'bout my fans! Wouldn't they notice me gone?" Jonah asked.

"Shaila's on it. She can make an excuse so believable they won't mind you gone."

"Like I said," Jonah said. "Dat girl's got her some serious talent! You're lucky, K-dawg "

"Where is Base 1 located?" Amy asked.

"I dunno," Kayla said. "Ask Gabe. Anyways, how about I give you guys a tour and we start reading that book, huh?"

Everyone nodded once they heard her say tour.

"It would be pleasant, to know the way around this 'Base 1'" Ian said.

"Yes, let's see how high tech this place is." Sinead said as her brothers nodded in agreement.

Kayla clapped her hands a whole wall came down to reveal an elegant hallway.

There were doorways leading endlessly and they looked like they could go on for infinity.

Kayla opened two gigantic double doors and behind them revealed Shaila who was wearing camouflage clothing with a gun in its holster strapped to her side, on one side of the spacious room there were television screens on them were rooms, and the other side had weapons some of the weapons were too confusing to operate. Shaila was simply typing on one of the computers unknown to them that she was writing Jonah's excuse for his disappearance. The most incredible thing of all was the beautiful white tiger lying by her feet, licking its paw.

Kayla walked to Shaila happy to see her own bodyguard she petted the tiger and kissed its nose. The tiger seemed to purr with affection, happy to have Kayla's attention. **(A/N: Hey! That rhymed!)**

The tiger got up on its paws and walked to the guests stopped by Artemis, and rubbed its neck against her leg.

"Snowy, loves attention, and is very affectionate," said Shaila with a grin, "though she seems to favor Artemis very much."

"Can we pet her?" asked Dan.

"Yes, she is very friendly actually. And a vegetarian so she wouldn't eat you, what the heck! She couldn't harm a fly. But if someone attacks Kayla or me then she'll attack."

Dan ran to the tiger and began petting it. Hamilton soon joined in, then Amy. Snowy nuzzled Amy's waist

"Snowy seems to like you too, Amy," said Shaila. "Aren't you guys supposed to be reading?"

"I was going to give them a tour," Kayla replied.

"I'll give them the tour tomorrow," Shaila said. "It's pretty late and the security is up high tonight. We couldn't risk any of them hurt."

Kayla nodded.

"Sorry you guys, how about that story then?"

They looked a bit disappointed, but reluctantly agreed.

They went back from where they came from with Shaila behind them.

**Miss Classified: Is it better? I would love to be corrected!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 1 Maze of Bones

**Miss Classified: This chapter's so sad!**

**Maxi: ruff (I've read nothing of this! So don't spoil it!)**

**Miss Classified: I don't own anything! I only own Shaila, Gabe, Kayla, and the S.T. Chamber! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"_**Chapter 1," **_Athena read.

_**Five minutes before she died, Grace Cahill changed her will.**_

"So what will did she have in mind, Uncle?" asked Amy.

"I do not know, Amy," was Fiske's reply

_**Her lawyer brought out the alternate version, which had been her most guarded secret for years. Whether or not she would actually be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre had never been certain.**_

"So William is saying Grace is crazy?" Hamilton asked in confusion.

"Everyone in the world has their own unique style," answered Athena. "Some people would think their style is crazy, because they're not them."

"Athena is right," said Kayla. "Some people think Shaila has many amazing talents, while others just think she's a mean, lean, fighting machine!"

"I'm not mean, am I, Milady?" asked Shaila.

"No, you are not," answered Kayla. "You just fight back because you love me and you protect me."

Shaila smiled sweetly at what she said.

"_**Madam," he asked, "are you sure?"**_

_**Grace gazed out the window, across the sunlight meadows of her estate. Her cat, Saladin, snuggled beside her as he had through her illness, but his presence was not enough to comfort her today. She was about to set in motion of events that might cause the end of civilization.**_

Amy clutched her necklace, and looked down sadly.

"_**Yes, William." Her breath was very painful. "I'm sure."**_

_**William broke the seal on the brown leather folder. He was a tall craggy man. His nose was pointed like a sundial so it always cast a shadow over one side of his face. He had been her adviser, her closest confidant, for half her life. They'd shared many secrets over the years, but none as perilous as this.**_

"What's so dangerous?" asked Ares. "I don't sense any danger here."

_**He held the document for her to review. A fit of coughing wracked her body.**_

Amy's grip on the necklace became tighter.

_**Saladin meowed in concern. **_

"Such a sweet cat," cooed Demeter

_**Once the coughing past, William helped her take the pen. She scrawled her weak signature across the paper.**_

"_**They're so young," William lamented. "If only their parents-"**_

"_**But their parents didn't," Grace said bitterly. "And now the children must be old enough. They are our only chance."**_

"_**If they don't succeed-"**_

"_**Then five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Grace said. "Everything collapses. The family, the world,-all of it"**_

_**William nodded grimly. He took the folder from her hands.**_

_**Grace sat back, stroking Saladin's silver fur. The scene outside the window made her sad. It was too gorgeous a day to die. She wanted to have one last picnic with the children. She wanted to be young and strong and travel the world again.**_

Amy was now on the verge of tears. Fiske and Dan both noticed this. Fiske put his arm around her shoulders and Dan put a hand on her lap.

_**But her eyesight was failing. Her lungs labored. She clutched her jade necklace-a good luck talisman she'd found in China years ago. It had seen her through many close calls with death, many luck misses. But the talisman couldn't help her anymore. **_

Amy was now freely crying. She didn't want to hear anymore. She buried her face in her Uncle's chest crying nonstop. Fiske shushed his crying niece

_**She'd worked hard to prepare for this day. Still there was so much she'd left undone… so much she had never told the children.**_

"_**It will have to be enough," she whispered.**_

_**And with that, Grace Cahill closed her eyes for the last time.**_

"Page break," Athena announced.

"That is so sad," remarked Aphrodite.

_**When he was sure Grace passed away, William McIntyre went to the window and closed the curtains. William preferred darkness. It seemed more proper for the business at hand.**_

_**The door opened behind him. Grace's cat hissed and disappeared under the bed.**_

_Saladin seems to dislike me, _thought Fiske.

_**William didn't look back. He was staring at Grace Cahill's new will, which had just become the most important document in the Cahill family's history. **_

"It still is," Ian said.

"_**Well?" a brusque voice said. **_

_**William turned. A man stood in the doorway, his face obscured by shadows, his suit as black as oil.**_

"_**It's time," William said. "Make sure they suspect nothing."**_

_**William couldn't tell for sure, but he thought the man in black smiled.**_

"_**Don't worry," the man promised. "They'll never have a clue."**_

"This 'Man in Black' is awesome!" exclaimed Hermes.

Amy stopped crying. She looked up her Uncle her eyes filled with such sadness.

"I agree with Hermes!" Apollo said excitedly. "He's all so mysterious and stuff."

Shaila looked at her watch, and looked at Kayla. They both had a silent exchange and nodded.

"Show them to their rooms, Shaila," Kayla said.

"Yes, Milady," replied Shaila.

"And don't forget to lockdown the S.T. chamber okay," Kayla said.

"Yes, Milady," replied Shaila.

Kayla nodded and walked out of room, the same portion of where she came from opened and into the dark she disappeared.

Shaila watched her employer disappear once Kayla was gone she stood up and clapped her hands. A whole wall came down to reveal 21 numbered doors from one to twenty one of course. Shaila went to a door took out a key card and slipped it through the slot. A keypad came out and she typed a trail of numbers, covering one side with her hand.

"S.T. Chamber Locked," said an automatic voice

"Shaila," whined Apollo and Hermes.

"What?" she said in the same whiny voice.

"Why did you lock the S.T. Chamber?" asked Apollo.

"It's a secret," she replied with a smirk.

"May you show us our rooms please?" Natalie whined. "If we can't find out what that room even is might as well not mind that room."

"Thank you, Miss Natalie for making a point." Shaila said approvingly. "Now, Fiske, you, Amy, and, Dan, share room one"-she handed out the keys- "Oh, and here's a little something for Amy and Dan." She handed out two keys-silver and wooden- and gave the silver one to Dan and the wooden one to Amy. "Those, my little friends, have access to the library and game room." Amy and Dan grinned and nodded their thanks to Shaila.

"Aphrodite, you get room two." Shaila said and handed out a key yet again.

"Holts, you guys get room three, and here are the keys to the gym if you'd like." Shaila said while handing out two keys a copper and gold. "Kabras you get room four. Zeus, you'll have room five and Apollo and Hermes you guys won't mind sharing a room together do you?"

Apollo and Hermes shook their heads. "Well, then," said Shaila. "You guys get to share room six."

"Hades?" Shaila called.

"Over here," replied Hades.

"Well you get room seven, my lord," Shaila said with a smile.

"Poseidon you get room eight, Percy you get room nine with the keys to the arena and pool, Nico you get room ten….." and Shaila kept ranting on which room's which. "Okay you guys, there's arsenal, arena, game room, pool, gym, target shooting room, library, and kitchen. Each one of the rooms given to you was designed to your liking, even the clothing. Gabe and I will be at room zero if you need us. And no one and I mean NO ONE touches, opens, or even enters the S.T. Chamber, you understand okay?"

Everyone nodded in understanding Shaila.

"Okay then, let's call it a night everybody. To your rooms please!"

**Miss Classified: That was awesome!**

**Maxi: ruff! (I certainly agree!)**

**R&R People!**


	4. What goes on in the night

**Miss Classified: I'm baaaaaaack! This is about what happened during the night! Well, I've taken up suggestions and yes people it **_**IS **_**AMIAN! Aphrodite is going to pair up Amy and Ian. If you guys have any couples suggestions you guys could PM me and I'll think about it, but I swear there will be no Thalico! I don't like it I think they're more sibling-like to each other. :D ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Who to pair up,_thought Aphrodite. _Hmmm, how about Amy and Ian! They look sooooooooo cute together! I can't wait to mess with them!_

Aphrodite picked up a pen and found a piece of paper. When she first came into her temporary room, she was squealing. She _loved _the room. She guessed Shaila wasn't joking when she said each room was designed for them. To one side of the wall there were pictures of the people who were in Base 1, including her captors' pictures! There was also a note posted on a part of the wall:

_Dear Aphrodite, _

_Here are the pictures of the people here at Base 1. Shaila was very reluctant to give away her picture, though I took Gabe's while he was still sleeping. I'll just give mine freely for your interest, Aphrodite._

_Sincerely, _

_Kayla EvaHart_

Aphrodite wrote a letter to her little assistant, making sure the couple she was targeting will have confused feelings for each other first, then she will take it from there!

She exited her room in hopes of finding Hermes so that her letter could be sent, but once she reached room six she was disappointed because all what she saw were Apollo and Jonah chatting something about music.

"Apollo, Jonah, have you guys seen Hermes?" she asked. Both boys just shook their heads.

She then passed the library seeing the Starlings, Athena, and Amy amuse each other with facts and theories.

She also passed the gym, where the Holts and Ares were doing weight lifts and were talking about something, but she didn't tune into that at all. She groaned where was Hermes?

*:_(*)_:*

Dan and Hermes were up to mischief…. again.

"Dude, are you sure about this?" asked Dan. When Dan was on his way to the game room he bumped into Hermes, when Hermes told him about his plan to break into the S.T. Chamber he happily joined in.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll just use my powers on it, and were in," replied Hermes

"Awesome," said Dan grinning.

*:_(*)_:*

Snowy nudged her owner, again and again and again.

"Stop, Snowy," complained Shaila. "Bother Gabe instead."

The Siberian tiger has had enough of this! Its owner wouldn't even listen! Snowy had no choice, but to grab the collar of Shaila's shirt and drag her to the off-limits area, Shaila was muttering protests. The reason why Snowy was doing this is because she saw the boy Dan and that man named Hermes sneaking around the off-limits area (The S.T. Chamber's front door).

"Ooh! We're here!" she heard a voice whisper.

"A little more softly now, Dan," whispered another voice

"Sorry, Hermes," whispered another voice.

Shaila was up muttering "troublemakers" and "S.T. Chamber" and "Snowy."

Snowy softly growled with affection when she heard her owner said her name.

"Snowy, distract the boys for a moment," she murmured. "I'm gonna start getting active here."

Snowy trotted off to the boys purring happily as she circled and sat down in front of them licking her paw.

"Hey there Snowy!" said Dan happily, he started petting her.

"What are you two doing here!" said a voice behind them. Dan and Hermes whirled around to see a very bad tempered Shaila.

"Shaila!" exclaimed Hermes. "What are you doing here?"

Shaila didn't answer she just pointed down the hallway and said, "To your rooms boys."

The boys just groaned and started mumbling about how close they were to opening the S.T. Chamber.

**Miss Classified: Well that's shorter than usual. I'll type another longer one next!**


End file.
